


Want a drink?

by feriowind



Category: Psych
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[11-page comic]</p>
<p>Shawn tries to cheer up a tired and grumpy Lassiter with some gifts. </p>
<p>Read left to right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a drink?

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7134422115/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988336598/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7134421187/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988336350/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988337176/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7134422699/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988337884/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988338156/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988338434/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7134423897/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/6988338928/)


End file.
